


Оставь надежду

by Kollega



Category: Aeon Flux (2005)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Орена Гудчайлда есть несколько вопросов, когда он приходит к своему старшему брату</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оставь надежду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abandon Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129382) by [Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truth/pseuds/Truth). 



Между братьями всегда есть некая близость. Иногда это похожий взгляд на жизнь, иногда — идея, которой они следуют или против которой сражаются бок о бок. Или вечное «мы против них», когда братья объединяются против внешнего врага, даже если до этого их отношения были весьма далеки от теплых и доброжелательных.

Орен Гудчайлд едва знал своего старшего брата.

Он наблюдал за чужими детьми, чужими семьями, чужими отношениями и яростно думал: «Я хочу такое. Я хочу, чтобы у меня было так же!»

Однажды Орен все-таки задал этот вопрос. Вглядываясь в более взрослое лицо, которое в один прекрасный день посмотрит на него из зеркала, он спросил:

— Почему Тревор никогда не ведет себя со мной как настоящий брат?

Ответом ему было осторожное молчание. Старший смотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Тревор занят важным делом.

Нахмурившись, Орен уставился на человека, чью ДНК он нес. В свои тринадцать он достаточно хорошо знал основные признаки лжи и удивился: каким же надо быть испорченным, чтобы так откровенно лгать самому себе о настолько важных вещах?

— Хочешь сказать, председатель Гудчайлд поручил ему важное дело? — Тогда Орен подумал, что ему очень не нравится председатель.

— Он и есть председатель, — ответил старший Орен и снова опустил взгляд на младшего, на сей раз не скрывая исказившей его лицо горечи.

— Нет. — Хотя Орену и было всего лишь тринадцать, он был достаточно хорошо образован. Он знал, кем являлся сам и, что еще важнее, кем являлся Тревор. — Это вы заставили его стать председателем.

Не говоря ни слова, они смотрели друг на друга, они, пара абсолютно идентичных клонов, от одного, ныне уже покойного донора. И что-то из общей культуры клеток, из цепей ДНК отозвалось в них обоих странным эхом. Они были не просто генетически идентичны, они были одним и тем же человеком, застигнутым на разных стадиях развития, и один бережно вкладывал во второго все, что знал, чтобы принципы — их общие принципы — никогда не были утрачены.

— Я не заставлял его становиться председателем Гудчайлдом, — в конце концов ответил старший Гудчайлд скучным и злым голосом. — Он сам выбрал это.

— Из-за нее. — Орен отвернулся от более взрослого себя, от лица их семейства. Он вспомнил, как председатель оправдывал ее перед Тревором, и Орен почти онемел от вспышки необъяснимой, болезненной ненависти, вызванной одним звучанием ее имени. Для Орена она была никем — знакомая незнакомка со сладкой, смеющейся улыбкой. Она отбирала у него Тревора, постоянно, каждый раз, хотя и умерла семь поколений назад.

— Кэтрин.

Имя сочилось ядом и тяжело перекатывалось на языке. Орен не заметил быстрого, пристального взгляда старшего, обращенного к нему — он был полностью погружен в желание вспомнить, понять... и уничтожить.

Председатель отнял у него Тревора, но именно из-за Кэтрин, и Орен ненавидел их обоих.

Ненависть щекотала нервы, горячо струилась по венам, практически оживала, требуя справедливости, и когда Орен взглянул в глаза своей копии еще раз, на этот раз со стороны старшего, он знал, что должен делать.

***

 

Двадцать секунд назад Орен застал почти идиллическое зрелище: молодой ученый, укрывшийся в укромном уголке сада, с ручкой в руке и печалью на челе склонился над своими научными изысканиями. Но Орен виртуозно умел нарушать идиллию, иногда даже самим фактом существования.

Тревор потянулся за так не вовремя выскользнувшим из пальцев учебником, но, заметив брата, уставился на него.

— Не стоит тебе быть здесь, Орен.

— Почему? Я что, помешал твоим драгоценным занятиям? — Орен даже и не пытался скрыть злость. — Но зачем ты скрываешься здесь, Тревор? У тебя под рукой целые полчища знаний. Не спорю, тебе нужно учиться, нужно проводить исследования...

— Тогда зачем ты здесь? — Тревор снисходительно нахмурился, вздернув бровь. Орен в последнее время капризничал, но семнадцать лет для младшего брата в каждом воплощении бывали очень трудным возрастом. — Учеба — это...

— Учеба не вернет ее, — огонек проницательности блеснул в глубине глаз Орена. Тот наклонился вперед, упершись ладонями в стол, за которым Тревор обычно занимался. — Каждый раз я вижу, как ты тащишь себя обратно в прошлое. Я вижу, как ты проводишь каждую жизнь, пытаясь добраться до того, что выскользнуло у тебя из рук еще до начала человеческой истории!

Снисходительность Тревора испарилась, и ладони, до того лежавшие расслабленно на столе, сжались в кулаки.

— Да как ты смеешь!..

Орен сжал челюсти, на его глазах блеснули злые слезы.

— Да, я смею, потому что не могу больше смотреть, как ты мучаешь себя снова, и снова, и снова! Ты возносишь ее на алтарь, возвышаешь ее, словно какую-то омерзительную реликвию, хранящуюся вне твоей досягаемости, наказываешь себя за то, что случилось. Если ты сам не желаешь заботиться о себе, то хотя бы ради меня — не бросай тех, кто еще жив, из-за мертвых!

Прежде чем Тревор смог собраться с мыслями и сочинить приемлемый ответ, Орен ушел. Тяжелая книга, которая так и осталась балансировать на краю стола, все-таки проиграла битву с гравитацией и шлепнулась на пол. Этот резкий, внезапный звук ошеломил Тревора так же, как и болезненное, неприкрытое негодование брата.

Орен выходил из себя довольно часто. Это бы обеспокоило Тревора, если бы гнев не был неотъемлемой частью характера Орена. Сила его гнева позволяла брать вершины самых безрассудных достижений и всегда эффективно сдерживалась спокойной целеустремленностью Тревора. Спорили они не впервые, но в первый раз Орен по-настоящему сорвался на Тревора... или это был первый подобный случай, который Тревор смог вспомнить? Со временем некоторые воспоминания становились слишком нечеткими, если не обновлять их постоянно.

Тревор еще довольно долго сидел за столом, глядя в ту сторону, куда скрылся его брат. Слова Орена причинили боль, содрали корку со старой раны. Кэтрин была его идеалом, напоминанием о провале, которое заставляло его двигаться вперед куда вернее любых стимулов. Но Орен... Орен был его братом, несокрушимой скалой в мутном жизненном потоке, его верным, постоянным спутником.

Тревор услышал в голосе Орена ревность и боль, прикрытые маской гнева, и это его беспокоило. Либо между ними что-то начинает меняться, либо Орен давно уже держал это в себе и намеренно скрывал от Тревора. В любом случае, было ясно: надо что-нибудь с этим делать.

***

 

Сад всегда был местом Тревора, и даже не потому, что он выращивал там образцы для своих исследований. Он оставался местом председателя, и так будет продолжаться, пока Тревор не состарится настолько, что не сможет работать. Или пока не случится прорыв.

Орен кисло скривил губы. Прорыва никогда не будет — не при условии, что он в состоянии предотвратить его. Тревор этого не знал, и Орен старался сделать так, чтобы тот никогда не узнал об этом. Он ждал, ждал так невыносимо долго. Жизнь за жизнью безвозвратно утекали в прошлое, пока он дожидался, что Тревор забудет женщину, которая умерла много поколений назад.

Кэтрин давно не стало. Орен убедился в этом. Тревор оставался верен ей, невзирая на все усилия, и с каждой прожитой жизнью это отбрасывало собственные цели Орена все дальше и дальше назад. Тревор был рядом, пожалуй, даже слишком близко, и Орен не желал больше ждать. Правильные слова, правильная доза настоящих эмоций, и Тревор...

— Орен, подожди.

Тревор упадет к его ногам.

Когда за спиной послышались шаги брата, Орен не обернулся. Вместо этого он рассматривал стенд с красивыми субтропическими орхидеями: Орен знал, что председатель вывел их специально для нового штамма инфопыльцы.

— Тревор, — произнес Орен очень ровно, и его тон говорил сам за себя.

— Прости меня, Орен, мне очень жаль.

Вечно виноватый Тревор, как легко он извинялся. Орен не стал отмахиваться от теплой ладони, опустившейся к нему на плечо и мягко потянувшей, но все равно не стал оборачиваться.

— Тебе жаль. О да, я знаю. Ты же потопил себя в печали. Работа должна стать твоей епитимьей?

Он почти видел лицо Кэтрин среди орхидей, ее беспечную улыбку, будто она никогда и не предполагала о судьбе, которая ждет ее, не догадывалась о ненависти, которую принесет само ее существование, ее сближение с Тревором.

— Это не епитимья. Это надежда, — в голосе Тревора было что-то бесконечно болезненное, но Орен снова подавил желание обернуться и посмотреть, какое из чувств отразилось на знакомом лице. — Это надежда для всех нас.

— Надежда, которую ты истратил на исчезнувшую мечту, — Орен не желал использовать слово «любовь» или называть имя. Эмоциональный и ранимый, Тревор при этом не был глупым. Не было ни малейшего шанса, что он не заметит обнаженной, как кинжал, ненависти в голосе Орена. А горечь будет оставлена без внимания, как и его истинные страдания над добровольным мученичеством Тревора.

— Мечта не исчезла! — впервые голос брата был резок. — Не до тех пор, пока я жив...

— Она умерла. — Тогда Орен обернулся, шагнув прямо в объятия брата, и гнева уже не скрывал. Он пожирал Тревора взглядом, крепко схватив того за куртку и стиснув пальцы до белизны. — Умерла, Тревор. Ее больше нет. Знаешь, как больно видеть, что ты до сих пор оплакиваешь ее, хранишь в памяти, словно последнюю, заветную надежду, в то время, когда я стою здесь, рядом с тобой, живой, и знаю, что не значу для тебя и малой крохи от этого?

Рот Тревора открылся и закрылся — сердитый отказ, перечеркнутый честным смущением.

— Орен, я...

— Этого мало! — на миг Орен крепче сжал пальцы, но потом его руки бессильно опустились, и он отвернулся снова. — Мало, чтобы и дальше безотказно служить тебе. Из нашей мечты, нашей миссии ты превратил это в монумент, вечный и неизменный, как Реликл.

… Неожиданное сравнение, не так ли?

— Орен.

Настала очередь Тревора хватать брата за одежду, но тот оттолкнул его.

— Я не против даже быть твоим слугой. — Это была ложь, но дрожь гнева в голосе Орена хорошо это скрывала. — Но я бы хотел кое-что взамен. Ты бы мог признать, наконец, что не одинок?

Тревор снова сердито приоткрыл рот, пытаясь возразить, но Орен остановил его. Он рванулся вперед и прижался губами к его губам, яростно и неожиданно, не желая слышать ни новых извинений, ни другой лжи о том, как Тревор хорошо о нем заботился. Может, он и верил в это, но Орен знал лучше.

Изумление застигло Тревора врасплох, он замер, и Орен воспользовался этим, а потом медленно разжал объятия и отступил назад. Он бы хотел большего, хотел бы почувствовать ответный отклик, но...

— Ты не одинок, — сказал Орен дрогнувшим голосом, развернулся и побрел прочь, зная, что Тревор не пойдет за ним.

Нет, Тревор не одинок, Орен знал это лучше других. Он также знал, что Тревор не будет с ним. Не в этой жизни.

«Она отобрала его у меня». Он вышел из сада и побрел к своему жилищу, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не выплеснуть свой гнев безразличным стенам. Кэтрин была мертва, но ее след еще оставался здесь. Орен своими глазами видел то разрушение, которое она оставила за собой, тот яд, который она впрыснула в кровь Тревору.

«Семь жизней прошло, а я не могу выбраться из ее тени». Что-то в глубине его души надломилось. Но вместо того, чтобы подавить это, Орен позволил ему разрастись, течь по его жилам, выпустил на свободу гнев, ненависть и сомнения, которые устремились вверх кипящей волной и захлестнули его. Он знал, что это — как минимум, в нескольких жизнях с ним такое бывало, — но Тревор, в конце концов, был прав хотя бы в одном.

Оставить надежду очень трудно, даже если она испортилась, если прогнила изнутри, оставив только красивую оболочку с ядовитым содержимым.

Яд был в Треворе. Тревор отбрасывал эту тень... но Орен собирался выйти на свет. «Ты выбрал ее». Вкус поражения был горек, как поцелуй, который он сорвал в саду. «Пускай она тебя и получит».

Тревор никогда не изменится. Вне зависимости от того, как отчаянно хотел его Орен, брат всегда останется там, рядом со своей мертвой любовью, не видя ничего, кроме нее.

Когда придет время, Тревор умрет... и Орен наконец сможет освободиться.


End file.
